Christmas Surprise
by phz
Summary: Christmas is around the town and Mr. H has invited all the ex-player to a party. But what is Mr.H's actual purpose? Neku is about to find out. Joshua/Neku


Hi, it's been 3 years since that last time I wrote Fanfic… I hope everyone like this…

* * *

Shibuya was as noisy as ever. He had to block out the noise with his headphone, even though he promised not to use them as much anymore if necessary. He had turned over a new leaf, as his mother had told him. It was not a surprise. After 3 weeks of the twisted game formed from a bet between two powerful beings, a hundred eighty degrees change is to be expected.

"HEY! Neku! Over here!"

With a small smile lingering on his face, he strolled towards a group of teenagers at the famous Statue of Hachiko. This place had turned into a special ground for these ex-players, they would gather here to meet out once a week or twice. All of them had tied a closer bond with each other after the game. Tucking his headphone down, he watched all of his friends smiling as he approached. The only addition to their group was Eri, who Shiki invited, did not have any problems warming up to them. Overall, they were just a bunch of happy idiots enjoying their second chance at life once again.

After scouting around the spot, Neku sighed lightly before placing a . However it could not escaped the sharp eyes of the youngest in their group. Rhyme grabbed his attention by giving him her angelic smile followed by a knowing question.

"Are you waiting for someone?" While waiting patiently for the ex-player to answer, the rest of the gang also got curious at Neku's behavior, that they stopped bickering to hear his answer. Glancing around his friend nervously, he hid his trembling hands within his pockets and gave them a small chuckle.

"It's nothing. Don't mind about it."

Shiki nodded but was pouting at the same time, she knew that Neku was hiding something behind them. But she could not get the boy to spill out the secret. Still holding Mr. Mew protectively in her arms, Shiki replaced the pout with a stern look that says, _you can tell me when you are ready, if not I will personally get them out of you with Eri._ Neku swore that he could hear a creepy sinister laugh and something about a maid costume. With that, Shiki went off to mingle with Eri about some plan regarding a particular ex-player.

Beat, the other boy of the group and big brother to Rhyme, was smacking Neku on the back harshly for keeping a secret. "Yo man, spill 'em out! Don' be a sissy wuss!" While his little sister smiled calmly while watching over all of them. Nevertheless, the composer's proxy was seriously annoyed to the infinity.

Deciding that he wanted to change the topic, he brought up the Christmas party at WildKat café. "Hey, you guys are going to the party tonight right?" Toying with the end of his blue scarf that his mother made him wear when he went out, he waited for everyone's acknowledgement. He doesn't have to wait long, the agreement of 'Yes!', 'Of course,' and 'No shit,' thrown at Neku. Even Eri joined in the shouts.

Now everyone was excited for the party which was in few hours time. The fact that Mr. H, also known as Hanekoma Sanae, the barista of WildKat café invited them for a Christmas party was a wonder itself. Neku joked that Mr. H might be charging them after everything was over. However, there were a few minutes of silent before laughter erupted from the whole group.

Even if Christmas was still one week away, it did not bother anyone that the barista decided to hold it earlier. Due to that, no one had enough time to prepare gifts but just to enjoy each other's presence. Neku thought of everyone's gift beforehand, even for one certain person who he was not sure he would be able to meet again.

Giving his brain a rest, he listened to the soft music from his trademark earphones, hanging out with the gang before the time hit its target.

**xxxtimeskiplolxxx**

"Hey Kids, Come on in," Came the barista of WildKat while scratching the back of his neck. Opening the door wide for the group to go in, Mr. H went off to prepare the coffee when everyone had settled down in the café.

"Wow, Mr. H, I didn't know that your café will look this festive," shouted Shiki who was gazing around the interior with adoration and love. While Eri was sitting beside her best friend wondering about the same thing, with a pen and note pad in her hands, scribbles of new design could be seen.

"Calm down Shiki… And look at this." Squeals could be heard later on from the two girls.

While the Bito siblings were waiting for Mr. H to come out from the back door. Beat was whining about pancake and Rhyme was lecturing his brother about being patient, only to receive groans from the older blond. "Jeez, Rhyme. You don have to tel' me yo."

A small smile was glued to the orange haired boy as he took in all of these. All of them feel right. No more running, threat of erasure, reapers, Noise. Yup, everything is perfectly A-O-Kay. Except one thing, he could not be truly contented when one of his partners never showed up ever since everything was over.

"Phones," a grin from his favorite CAT artist, Mr. H had a hand full of cups. "How are you doing lately?" asked the secret idol to the still standing boy by his door. Neku could only gave Mr. H a nod before he too, went to help with the handling of mugs and spoons. Though he found it weird that Mr. H was awfully cheery today. Is something going to happen? Neku hoped that he was imagining it.

Once everything was done and dandy, the party began with some festive music. The girls were in one corner of the café chit-chatting about the latest trend, design and what's not, while the boys were slurping warm coffee with Mr. H. "Hey Phones, do you have anything to do later?" questioned the owner of WildKat to the unexpected teen, who burned his tongue in surprise.

"No. Not really. Mom's in vacation. So I don't really need to go back early." Neku informed the man while chuckling at his own rebellious against his mother. Even if she's not here, she did tell him to get back home early no matter what. Setting that aside for later, curiosity got better of his behalf. "Why do you ask?" he glanced at the older man for answer.

"Hmm. Nothing, maybe you could help me out with the cleaning later." Neku slumped in defeat, thinking that CAT might need an apprentice. But helping the famous artist was a plus anyway, gave a nod to the man, expressing that he was okay with that idea.

Things that are good always have an end to it. The party was no exception. Sure, everyone had their share of fun, but it was still sad when the time for them to part came. Neku bid farewell to all his friends and stayed back like he promised to. While Mr. H was pulling the Christmas decoration off the café, Neku locked the door and proceed to clean up.

"Phones, I have a parcel coming in for the café later, would you mind getting it when it comes?" Neku nodded, but figured that Mr. H could not really see him, he just shouted an 'Okay!' to the back kitchen. It was not until later that the ex-player heard a knock from the café's door. A tall man with a cap was standing by the door holding out a small packet.

Without any hesitation, the ex-player went to unlocked the door for the delivery man to come in. He got the shock of his life when the man bent down to steal a kiss from him. Neku was stunned and did not notice the jingling of the door's bell when the man moved inside and close the door. Only when he was about to beat the crap out of this man, that he saw a very similar resemblance to a certain composer.

Now with the cap off, he was sure that this man was the person he had been waiting for since then. But the action from before was heavy on Neku's mind, making him scowled at the newcomer, forgetting about his little moment of happiness. "Joshua! Why did you-" Unfortunately, a long slender and pale finger brushed up against his lips, and those offending lips only announced one word.

"Mistletoe," followed by a giggle that Neku was annoyed with but somehow glad to hear it again.

The proxy's eyes only widen to a small fraction when he eyed the cursed plant hanging above by the door. "_I did not see that before…_" Cursing angrily to himself and trying to calm his reddening face down when the composer left him alone. A sudden realization hit him when he touched his lips, "That was… my _first_ kiss!"

With anger clouding his mind, the proxy stomped his way toward the composer. Joshua was smirking as he heard the heavy stomping behind him. Handing the parcel to Sanae, there was a bright light before his RG form took place once again. Grabbing his proxy by his hand, he dragged his beloved ex-player toward the second floor before giving his producer a warning. "Do not disturb no matter what, Sanae."

"Right, Boss." The café owner smiles lightly while giving the poor proxy a wave, "_Merry Christmas, Neku._"

Joshua smirked while dragging the struggling boy to the room ahead. "Did you miss me? Neku dear. I hope you are prepared to receive your present."

Everything would be perfect if not for the sound of screams that soon turn into moans from the floor above.

* * *

I will leave the lemon to your imagination. Haha. I might continue this oneshot depends on the feedback. And Merry Christmas!


End file.
